


Rough Day

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Tamora helps Felix de-stress after a long day at work.





	Rough Day

Felix trudged into the bedroom, plopping himself down on the edge of the bed. Rubbing his hands over his face, he stifled a groan.

“Rough day?” 

He turned to find Tamora standing in the doorway, her hip leaned against the doorframe. Nodding in response, he offered a weak smile before turning back around to begin removing his boots. Tamora walked into the room, crawling across the bed to settle behind him. Resting on her knees, she began to gently massage his shoulders. 

“You wanna talk about it?” she asked softly as he leaned into her touch, his eyes sliding shut.

“Deanna’s pipe burst for the third time this week,” he began. “I’m beginnin’ to think she’s not following my instructions for taking care of it after it gets patched up.”

She pressed her thumbs into the flesh on either side of his spine and he hummed with pleasure before continuing.

“And Mary keeps calling me in for repairs so simple I know she could fix ‘em herself if she tried,” he said.

Tamora ducked her head to pepper kisses along the side of his neck, causing him to gasp softly. Her hands changed their trajectory, roaming his chest as she continued kissing his neck. She readjusted herself, spreading her legs apart just enough that she could slide directly behind him, her chest pressed against his back. He leaned back, relaxing his head against her shoulder as she continued her ministrations. 

The thought of resisting never once crossed his mind as her hand began to rub his groin over his pants. Tamora had him in a state of such relaxed euphoria that he couldn’t combat her advances even if he wanted to. 

“What else?” she spoke softly against his ear. She let her teeth graze his earlobe as she pulled away, sending a shiver through him.

“I got trapped in a conversation with Gene on my way home,” he murmured. “All I wanted was to come home and see you and he just wouldn’t stop talking.”

He bit his lip as she squeezed the now-evident hardness below his belt. Normally, he would feel guilty for saying such bad things about his neighbors, but as Tamora showered him with attention he couldn’t find it in himself to feel sorry about it. Especially not once she had undone his belt and unzipped his fly, freeing his erection from its denim trappings.

“Ahhh,  _Tammy_ ,” he groaned, his mouth agape as she began stroking him. 

“What did Gene have to say?” she asked casually, as though she wasn’t currently sending a spike of pleasure straight through him.

“He wanted…  _Mmm_ … He wanted to know why I’m always spendin’ so much time with you,” he panted, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

“And what did you tell him?” she asked.

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a breathy moan as she ran her thumb over the tip of his erection. He sought out her free hand, holding onto it for dear life as the intensity of her movements began to increase.

“I told him I wanna be around you all the time because you’re so–” he gasped and then released a shuddering breath as she squeezed him just a little tighter. A small smile adorned his face as he spoke. “ _Incredible_.”

His other hand gripped her thigh as the coil in his belly tightened, threatening to release at any moment. Lusty moans accentuated his breathing, which came in choppy pants as his pleasure began to build. Tamora showed his neck some more attention, leaving a light purple bruise near the base of his neck when she allowed her teeth to graze the spot. This alone was nearly enough to push him over the edge; he felt twin pleasures at both the sensation of her teeth sinking into his flesh and at the thought of having a mark to remember this night by. 

Sensing his proximity to his climax, Tamora picked up the pace. Felix shut his eyes even more tightly as he felt the pressure beginning to build within him. Tamora removed her free hand from his, reaching into his pocket for the handkerchief he kept there. His fingers dug into her thigh as the coil finally snapped, sending him reeling. Three sharp groans escaped his lips as he spilled out into her hand. When he finally opened his eyes he was seeing stars and still panting to catch his breath.

Tamora used his handkerchief to clean them both up while he recovered. After a few moments his breathing finally evened, and he looked up at her to see her looking right back at him, a satisfied smirk on her face. He turned his head, pressing a few sweet kisses to the underside of her jaw. 

“Now if Gene had heard any of that, he wouldn’t need to ask why I spend so much time with you,” he chuckled.

She smiled and ruffled his hair.

“I swear, Tammy Jean, you are gonna be the death of me,” he said, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“But don’t you feel better?” she teased.

“Oh, yes,” he replied.

“See?” she said. “Sometimes you just need to let it out.”


End file.
